Una melodía que compartir
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: De pequeño, a Wil siempre le enseñaron que las mejores melodías que uno puede tocar son las que se comparten con alguien especial. Y aunque él no era tan cercano a la música como lo era con la medicina, podía decir que era verdad.


Summary: De pequeño, a Wil siempre le enseñaron que las mejores melodías que uno puede tocar son las que se comparten con alguien especial. Y aunque él no era tan cercano a la música como lo era con la medicina, podía decir que era verdad.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan y la imagen de portada a Minuiko :)

 _Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los hijos de Apolo" del foro El Monte Olimpo_

 **…**

 **Una melodía que compartir**

 **…**

Desde niño, su madre le había enseñado que la música era para expresarse, para tocar cuando uno está triste o feliz, esperanzado o desolado y más sensaciones de las que uno podía contar. La música tiene ese efecto en el corazón, el de hacer saber a los demás cómo nos sentimos y a veces hasta contagiarlos, pero por sobre todo, lo más hermoso es poder compartirlas.

Su madre siempre solía tocarle en su piano una canción que lo ayudaba a calmarse y a dormir cuando había tenido un día difícil, y desde que había tenido memoria siempre intentó recrearla en cualquier instrumento que encontrara en su casa, con el pequeño teclado que le habían regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños extrañamente no hubo caso por más que lo intentara, así que tuvo que intentar sacar la melodía en otro instrumento, con la guitarra tampoco le funcionó y menos con una armónica, instrumentos en los cuales nunca antes había tenido problema ahora lo complicaban.

 _—Venga, cariño. A veces las canciones salen cuando tienes a alguien especial con quien compartirlas. Verás que sin que te des cuenta vas a encontrar a esa persona—_

 _Un pequeño Will hizo un mohín ante el gesto alentador—Mamá, yo quiero compartir esta contigo tanto como tú la compartes conmigo. ¿No podrías darme las notas?_

— _Mi Will, preferiría que las descubrieras tu mismo_ — _Opinó la mujer sonriéndole cariñosamente a su hijo, animándolo a seguir._

Y él no se iba a rendir, no, no. Así lo hizo, no dejó de intentar y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos una tarde mientras practicaba en la enfermería del campamento con su flauta, había sacado una parte de la melodía parecida a la original, y aunque no era igual de todos modos un avance era bien recibido, lo demás era seguir practicando y perfeccionando con el tiempo. Tal vez mejoraría en el largo plazo, o tal vez en el corto sin siquiera saberlo.

O sin siquiera imaginárselo.

Fue un día en que fue acompañado por Nico en una zona tranquila en que se decidió a poner todo su esfuerzo en acción. En esa ocasión el hijo de Hades le había confesado que había tenido una pesadilla muy repetitiva, lo había dicho con una aparente calma que trataba de ocultar un temblor. Will se atrevía a pensar que al menor le costó decirlo y lo había hecho para pedirle ayuda. En esos momentos no supo qué hacer al principio, una pesadilla no podía tratarse así como así. Entonces, recordó las veces en que su madre había tocado _aquella_ canción para él y cómo habían sido de gran ayuda cuando estaba perturbado. Nico no estaba durmiendo muy bien últimamente y quería ayudarlo, quería ayudarlo con todo lo que pudiera.

 _—Una simple melodía puede calmar el alma, la mente y hasta dar calor al corazón, hijo—_ La voz de su madre vino a su mente.

Y se decidió.

—Hey Nico, ¿puedo? —Le preguntó al otro mostrándole su flauta personalizada, mandada a hacer especialmente para él por su madre y, por intuición, creía que también su padre tenía algo que ver (solo ligera sospecha, ¿eh?).

—No es como si tuvieras que pedirme permiso, ya sabes.—Respondió Nico encogiéndose de hombros sorprendido por el hecho de que el rubio hubiera sacado su instrumento de su bolso, antes de acomodarse mejor y apoyarse contra el árbol detrás de él—Procura no matarme los tímpanos.

—Bien sabes que no podría—Se defendió Will imitando inútilmente disgusto, porque en verdad le parecía gracioso.

Tomó aire y se despejó un poco la mente antes de empezar a tocar, tratando de recordar las notas que él suponía eran las correctas. Nunca había sido tan cercano a la música como lo era con la medicina, pero quería tocar esa melodía lo mejor posible.

No salió igual a como lo esperaba, pero a oídos de Nico no pudo haber mejor. Era reconfortante y cálida, lo hacía sentir somo si estuviera en los brazos de su madre mientras tenía a Bianca tomándole la mano en un momento perdido que Will le traía de vuelta. Por otro lado, el hijo de Apolo se dejó llevar, ya sin darse cuenta de las notas que tocaba confiando ya completamente en su oído. No se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo una variante de la melodía que le tocaba su madre a una más suave y delicada, incluso más armoniosa.

—¿Te molesto con mi música? —Preguntó deteniéndose por un instante, preocupado al ver que Nico había cerrado sus ojos.

—Para nada, continúa—Respondió rápidamente el de pelo negro con... ¿una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro?— Es un tema muy…—Se detuvo.

—Muy…—Instó el rubio juguetón, aunque por dentro estaba algo nervioso, sentía un revoltijo en su estómago.

—Muy bello—Terminó el otro como si hubiera buscado la mejor palabra, haciendo a Will sonreír _—_ Sabes cómo tocarlo y tu, no sé, fue como si...

El rubio no pudo escuchar lo que pasó a susurrar el hijo de Hades, pero parecía que este no quería que lo supiera porque pudo jurar ver un sonrojo. De todas formas, prefirió quitarle importancia ya que su mente pensaba en otra cosa, que si la melodía que tocó le gustó a Nico, aquello no podía ser mejor para él.

—Sigo con el concierto entonces.— Y acercó sus labios de nuevo al instrumento. Esta vez poniéndole incluso más emoción que antes, un fulgor calentando en su pecho que solo sentía cuando estaba con el italiano. Cariño, supuso ¿verdad?

'Las mejores canciones salen cuando tienes a alguien especial con quien compartirlas'

Bien podía ser eso cierto.

Cuando terminó de tocar escuchó algo que lo sorprendió.

—Will —Lo llamó Nico con expresión serena, casi dormido pero sonando tímido—podrías... ¿Tocarla de nuevo?

—Por supuesto— Respondió él sin evitar sonreír, deseando que si el menor se durmiera tuviera un hermoso sueño.

Su madre tenía razón. Una simple melodía puede salir hermosa si uno encuentra a alguien con quien compartirla, y él ya lo había hecho encontrando a Nico Di Angelo

-o-o—Fin del one shot—o-o-

Solangelo si uno lo ve con una lupa (?) Ok, tal vez sin lupa, solo digo xD (Yo solo quería intentar una pareja de la cual nunca antes había escrito) No suelo leer mucho Solangelo así que no tengo muchas referencias, por lo que fue bonito experimentar y probar algo nuevo (Aunque sorry si no supe llevar bien la relación entre ellos dos)

Como curiosidad: Cuando hice este one-shot estaba escuchando todos los ost/temas de Final Fantasy X y el tema que me inspiró fue: 'Someday the dream will end' Pueden buscarla en youtube, en verdad es hermoso, y hablando de temas así, el otro que también me ayudó fue To Zanarkand, mi favorito n_n Son instrumentales en los que destaca el piano.

PSDT: Lo que Nico dijo pero que Will no pudo oír fue: _'Tocaras como un ángel'_ Pero voy a dejar esto como opcional porque no me convencí en ponerlo y además voy a dejar que sus imaginaciones vuelen y creen ustedes mismos lo que pudo haber dicho nuestro querido y amado Nico xD (De hecho, hasta podrían decirme qué fue lo que se les ocurrió, me gustaría mucho saberlo)

Y eso, espero les haya gustado :)

¡Bye bye!


End file.
